


"mmmh ... maple syrup "

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Internalized Homophobia, Sadness, haha - Freeform, you know the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "mmmh ... maple syrup "
Relationships: chenle/moose, haechan/moose, jaemin/moose, jeno/moose/moose, jisung/moose, mark/moose, renjun/moose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	"mmmh ... maple syrup "

**Author's Note:**

> This is another joke

"moose oppa" i said as the moose pushed me up against the tree. 

his nose sniffed my body up and down and i shivered. "m-moose senpai," i choked out.

"shhh... i smell maple syrup," he said, licking my wrist.

he bit my hand. i moaned loudly and he bit harder. he ripped my hand off and started to eat it.

"mmmh ... maple syrup "

i orgasmed as i started to die of blood loss. "m-moose.... marry me."

"my... my heart belongs to another. "

"NOOOO!" i screamed from sexual pleasure and devastation. moose started to chew on my leg. i let him because i love him so much.


End file.
